Indebted
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: Kagome lives with her mother her brother Sota. One day when out with her friends she is kidnapped and given to the Yakuza boss Sesshomaru. Can Kagome keep Sota safe and in the blue about their mother's debt?
1. Chapter 1: Trust Destroyed

Summary: Kagome lives with her mother her brother Sota. One day when out with her friends she is kidnapped and given to the Yakuza boss Sesshomaru. But was it really a kidnapping, or does her mother have something to explaining to do?

Chapter One: Trust Destroyed

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he climbed up a tree quickly. Koga looked up at him and growled. Songo just laughed as Koga climbed after Inuyasha. Miroku sat near Songo shaking his head at them. Kagome sat down next to Miroku and closed her eyes. Songo looked over at her and sighed.

"Kagome what's wrong" she asked softly

"My mother took out another loan. The debt keeps building. I can't keep up. I'm already working two shifts at the café, one shift at the inn, and now I have to find something else to do. Her debt is out of control. I'm doing everything I can to keep Sota happy. He doesn't even know about the debt. I've been working on keeping it down, and she just went to some loan sharks for more money." Kagome sighed then looked at her watch "well I got to go, I'm at the Inn for a few hours to day." She said standing up "See ya guys later." Kagome walks off

"I wish we could help, but she insists that she takes care of it. It's only been three years since her father left and now she has her mother's debt to worry about" Songo sighed

"I miss her smile, her real smile" Koga and Inuyasha said at once. As they dangled from the tree.

"As long at Sota is happy she is." Miroku said "She just wants to make it so he doesn't have to worry about it like she does."

"yeah" they said

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head as she left the park. The Inn was not too far but she left with plenty of to get there. Her mother might not have been the smartest, but at least she tells Kagome when her work called to tell her to go in. Kagome rubbed her eyes when a black car pulled in front of her. Next thing she knew a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. Then she was out cold.

-A couple hours later-

Kagome woke up and sat up. Her mind was hazy. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She used her hand to brush her hair back. The haze in her mind cleared as she looked around the room she was in. Fear shot through her as she remembered what happened. The door to the room opened and she looked up. There stood Sesshomaru a Yakuza boss, and Inuyasha's older brother. Kagome had never met him before, but Inuyasha always kept a picture of him. Kagome looked away from him, and at the ground.

"Are you sure this is the girl?" Sesshomaru asked

"We have the women here to make sure sir." One of his subordinates said

"Bring her in then." Sesshomaru said then turned to look at Kagome. Her eyes were on the floor, and she looked scared. _She must know who I am then_.

"Sir, the women" someone said.

"Well is this he or not" Sesshomaru asked growing impatient.

"Yes it is sir" Kagome's mother said

Kagome looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. "Mother?" she asked softly.

A single tear fell down her face. She looked down again and relaxed slightly. She knew her mother and sold her to settle her debt. Kagome was not going to fight them. At least she would know that her brother was happy. She quickly whipped the tear away, and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"May I speak to my… Mother for a second before she leave" Kagome asked Sesshomaru nodded confused by the girl. Kagome stood then slapped her mother. "That's for the debt" She said "You are no longer my mother "You better make sure Sota is happy. If you don't I will do whatever I can to take him away from you. Do you understand? That means no more debt and you are not to tell him what happened to me. Tell him I left after I got enough money to leave. He doesn't need to know about the debt." Kagome said anger in her voice. "I'll tell you now, I knew about the debt all along. All you had to do was tell me and I would have come here on my own. I never want to see you again" Kagome said then turned and walked away.

Her mother stared at her in shock, and then looked at Sesshomaru. "This takes care of the debt then?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru said then waved her away and turned to Kagome

"Don't worry I won't try to run away. What would be the point of trying?" Kagome turned and looked at him "I know who you are, and what you do. I know that it is better for my brother if I stay here. At least that way there will be no debt for him to worry about. I just as that you let me call once a week. Then he won't have to worry about me." She said looking into his eyes.

"Very well, how is it you know of me though?" Sesshomaru asked "and why don't you fear me?"

"Fear has nothing to do with this, you terrify me. Your brother told me about you. He said that he would not introduce me to you because he doesn't want me to get involved. I knew that if my mother's debt kept growing I would eventually meet you anyway. I know that you are the Lord of the West; I know how you got that title. I also know what caused you to join the Yakuza. You did it to protect Inuyasha, though you would never admit to that. I know everything about you. I wouldn't have gotten involved with my mother's debt if I didn't know of every possible way to get out of the debt." Kagome said "I also know that as long as I don't fight or try to run away that I will be kept safe. Inuyasha was sure to make sure I knew what would happen if my mother sold me to you. Tell him I said hello net time you see him." Kagome sat down.

Sesshomaru looked at her be withered "You are right, I will not harm you." He sat down next to you "I wish to make you an offer. You can join the Yakuza under me and I will set you up with a nice place to live, or you can make up the debt in… other ways." He said looking at her "I give you a choose because you choose not to run."

"I am willing to join, but Sota will never be touched by the Yakuza." Kagome said "He will be free to live with me if my mother ever creates a debt again"

"Of course." Sesshomaru said "Rest we will set everything up tomorrow. We will have your things move into a secure location tonight so we can move then to your new place tomorrow. Tomorrow you can speak with Sota" he said standing to leave

"Thank you" Kagome said laying down and falling asleep


	2. Chapter 2: Date with Danger

Sorry this chapter took so long i was haing terrible writers block but like always i hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two: Date With Danger

Kagome woke up the next day as Sesshomaru brought food in for her. She smiled and thanked him. Once done eating he explained what her job would be. She would be a spy, she was to attract the attention of Naraku. Naraku was Sesshomaru's rival. She nodded as he told her the plan. Then told her that the place she was staying was ready. After she was set up in her place he told her she could call her brother.

She smiled as the phone rang. "Hello" the young voice of her brother said

"Sota?" She asked softly

"Kagome are you alright? You didn't say goodbye to me I got worried" Sota said

"I'm sorry everything was moving so fast. I had been setting money aside for a while. You know I had been working three jobs. I didn't want to worry mom too much. If I need anything I'll make sure you know. So just go have fun" Kagome said

"Okay Kagome. Hey mom met a guy last night. He is really nice; I think his name is Naraku. He is taking me to play ball in an hour. He is like a big brother. He wants to meet you soon. Mom said maybe we could all have dinner tomorrow. Mom said I have to ask though. So will you come, please?" Sota asked

"Anything for you buddy. I'll be there at five. Tell mom, I don't want her to be surprised." Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Okay well I got to go." Sota said "See you tomorrow." He hung up

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "attracting Naraku might be easier then we though. He meet my mother last night. He wants to meet me; we are going to have dinner tomorrow. Sota said he is nice. I'm going to need Inuyasha to go with me tomorrow, so he can keep Sota busy." She said

"Okay, Lets go get lunch." Sesshomaru said offering an arm. I smiled and took it and we went to lunch.

~next day at 5~

I stood just inside the door of my mother's house. I quickly took off my shoes. I was dressed in a green skirt and white shirt. Sota smiled at me and pulled me along into te dinning room. I forged a smile and hugged my mother.

"Its good to see you again mom." I said then pulled back and saw a man standing and smiling at her.

"You must be Kagome, Sota told me all about you." He said "What he told me of you made me want to meet you. You are quite a beauty."

"You must be Naraku, Sota gave you high praise. He dose not open up very well so he must really like you" I said.

"Dinner is ready." My mother said

Dinner was long with Naraku sitting next to me and Sota. Sota talked threw most of te meal. My mother kept bringing up how good Naraku and I look together. I laughed and smiled at some of the things Sota told me. Dinner quickly turned to dessert and soon we were done eating. Naraku pulled my seat out so i could stand.

"Dinner was lovely but i should be going." I said looking at the time.

"Well okay, Sota will you help me with the dishes. Naraku can walk you to your car okay Kagome." She smiled

"That would be wonderful." I said

Naraku smiled as he walked me down to my car. I smiled at him and opened my car door.

"Thank you for walking me to my car. It was a pleasure to meet you." I said

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope we can meet again some time" he said as i climbed into my car. "Maybe lunch some time."

"How about tomorrow at the Sacrad Jewel Cafe. Say around noon ill meet you there." I smiled

"Its a date then, Have a safe trip" he said closing my door and stepping back as i pull away.

"yeah a date, A date with Danger." I laughed


End file.
